


The Shades of the Shed

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Graphic Description, Organ Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: It all came in a dream-like haze.





	The Shades of the Shed

With shaky hands, the pills are popped one by one like candy. A final relife from the clutching loneliness, nothing would matter after a few minutes. That’s how it should be. They were foul and the rubbing alcohol burned but was necessary after all it was all they deserved.   
After taking the substance they started a timer for 15 minutes, they had had doubts coming up here to overdose. If they failed they would just go home. They wouldn’t tell a soul what happened because they didn’t want to cause a fuss. It had taken almost an hour to get here. Walking was the least suspicious option after all their only choice was to overdose because running in front of a car was met with a weird look from the driver and they continued on the sidewalk.   
They were never sure that they wanted to die completely, but they had become so lonely over the course of the past six months that it seemed like the only way to stop the pain. They didn’t want to be alone anymore, it hurt too much and there was nothing left to distract from it all.   
This was for the best and they needed to just stop being a pussy and accept that.   
The rest of the toxic substance slid down their throat and the stood up pathetically to get one last look at the town they were leaving behind. Like a fucking emo soap opera, why couldn’t they just slit their throats like a normal fucking burden huh? 

But no, they had to wait for a toxic combination of indigestible chemicals to kick in before everything finally went dark. They would never remember the isolation ever and that is what mattered. 

15 minutes past and they just, walked off the several story building in numb shame and sorrow. Certain that they were so beyond saving or success that they didn’t know what to do next. Nothing mattered and now they couldn't even die. The stomach of the person lurched and the eyes swam with blue streaks. Having collected the trash they had accumulated during their attempt, they dumped it into a nearby yard and didn’t care what anyone thought of them. Everyone left anyway, asking for decency or respect only made it worse. There was nothing left. 

The way back was simple and straight forward, a disembodied scream was heard and discarded because of the.... everything. A few doors away from home they had to kneel back down to the pavement like a loathsome worm and the slop that was left from the heaving was orange, stained with what could only be blood. This was going to take longer than they originally thought. They could di in peace in their bed like the rat they were 

The door was opened and they just... went to bed. No shower, no meal, no water. They just wanted to be done.   
Turning on the fan. Noticing the need to urinate they went to the bathroom and noticed the empty place were the pills and alcohol should have been. 

Looking in the bowl after a pained release of fluid, the water inside proved to be stained a clouded rust color. It was time. There was no going back and the time it would take to pump the stomach and clean up the blood made it impossible for any call to 911 to be successful. They looked into the mirror only to see the yellowing of the eyes, nothing of the skin though. There probably wasn’t time with the rate of degradation. 

Getting into bed they, checked their pulse, a fluttering fear filled them as they realized that this was truly it. Were they ready for whatever lied ahead? Could they handle what came next? 

Slowly they began to drift off, certain that they deserved whatever came next, though with their actions it was probably hell.   
They awoke in a green, field. Being lead by the hand by an unidentifiable man, he seemed to probably have brown hair and eyes, and a deep brooding voice along with white skin. As the two walked they came across a shed and the aura it gave off was... unsettling to say the least. It all seemed decrepit and out of place. It was wrong, they couldn’t see inside but something... whatever was left within them told them that this was so so very wrong. And they were heading toward it at frightening speeds. 

“Where are we going?” they asked meekly 

The unidentifiable man spoke in a stern, angry and disappointed tone. ‘to contain the virus’ 

They nodded in understanding of the fact that words had been said and not the context of what was being said.   
What virus? What needed to be contained? 

They were shoved into the shed and no light that was visible from outside shown inside, all holes in the thin dry rotting walls were stained back. The green pasture that had been surrounding the scarcely standing building was gone, replaced with simply nothing. 

The person gazed around to a world of horror and terror. 

Sheep grabbed rusty tools for harvesting flesh and eviscerate themselves sawing off legs at the hip in an attempt to bleed out or just stop. Stabbing fruitlessly and wildly at any known location on the body 

Rats with molded fur and rotted skin bit each other and themselves in a desperate effort to end, just end. Crazed with violent intent. 

Pigs in a similar physical state just howling as the blood leaking from their necks as they realized that slit would not relive them as they had hoped. Shrunken in body and face, dark green puss leaking at every pore. 

Cows bayed and kicked themselves while hoping for the same results as all the others. Screaming in agony, just wanting out. 

Dogs rammed their heads repeatedly against a wall, howling. Blood trickling from the shoulder and the skull fully visible.   
Cats lied and panted on the ground, swatting at the feet of the person, deteriorated like the others. Just waiting for whatever was next, more of that shed certainly but there was little else to do. 

All chanted in unison in an unnervingly human shriek of agony. “The dead have to die.”   
The person scrambled for a way out. Back to the green that lies beyond the shed. Because of the virus that plagued the land that was far gone. 

The person screamed at them all for any sort of explanation for where they were. None was given besides.   
“You have done this to yourself. You have done this to all of us. Have you not already accepted your fate? We are long dead.” 

The shed spins and spins and spins until the person waking up in a cold sweat and goes to piss yet again. Looking at the clock, it had been 4 hours since they ingested the substance. It won't be long now. 

Once again they go to piss, rust-colored, as before. No doubt about the bodies’ next actions. Going back to sleep was more inevitable than an option. At least now They wouldn’t be alone. Everything they wanted was being obtained. They were no longer alone.


End file.
